In a plurality of telecommunication systems, the user is charged for the telecommunication capacity used. This occurs particularly in wireless telecommunication networks. Two types of charging methods are generally employed. In the first method, the user is charged afterwards for the capacity used at a particular time. In the second method, the user pays a particular sum in advance, by which the user acquires a particular telecommunication capacity for use, for example a certain amount of telecommunication time. The latter method has constantly increased in popularity, as it provides certain advantages. Possibly immense bills do not take the user by surprise afterwards, since the sum is paid in advance. In addition, the user may hand the terminal over to someone else knowing the maximum amount of expenses in advance. Such subscriber connections comprising prepaid airtime are often referred to as prepaid subscriber connections.
Solutions are presented in the prior art that allow the user to check how much prepaid airtime remains or how much is already used. In a known solution, the user may call a charge-free number of his/her operator and a voice responder may inform the user about the remaining time. As to the operator, a drawback with this solution is that the limited connection resources of the system are employed. As regards the user, a drawback is that balance information is not automatically obtained.
Publication EP 1030506 shows a solution, in which the remaining airtime is numerically presented on the terminal display.
Publication GB 2371448 discloses a solution, in which the remaining airtime is shown as a graphical bar on the terminal display.
At present, many terminals show various icons, which operate as such as a user interface of the terminal. The size of the display in portable devices is limited. A disadvantage associated with prior art solutions is the space they take up on the display.